


Nervous Shakes

by Carlaylohh



Category: Young Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlaylohh/pseuds/Carlaylohh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Highschool AU<br/>Jaime asks Bart out for the first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nervous Shakes

**Author's Note:**

> Original fic on my Tumblr.

**Requested By:** [mangosandstuff](http://mangosandstuff.tumblr.com/)

Bart woke up this morning as he would any other school day. Jaime on the other hand did not. His hands were shaking and his knees kept buckling. He looked pale and nauseous, his mother wanted him to stay home from school, but he insisted that he goes.

So here he is about to face what’s made him so “sick." For months now he has crushed on none other than Bart Allen. The star of the track team who you’d think wouldn’t bat an eyelash in Jaime’s direction. It’s the very opposite in fact. They don’t talk too often but when they do it’s like they’ve never stopped. Jaime gets tongue tied and embarrasses himself, of course. Bart just laughs and lets him start over. Secretly, he thinks it’s cute.

Before he knew it Jaime was tapping on Bart’s shoulder. His heart stopped when the shorter boy turned to face him. Their eyes locked and the look on Bart’s face was perfect.

"Jaime!" Bart exclaimed.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and forced himself to press on. “Uh, h-hi Bart."

Bart tilted his head to one side and looked curiously up at Jaime. “What’s wrong, hermano?"

Jaime couldn’t help but smile, he loved when Bart used Spanish ironically. “Well I was-" Jaime looked past Bart for the first time and noticed their piers watching out of the corners of their eyes. The girls whispered and giggles to each other and the guys stared intently waiting to see if Jaime got put down or not.

"Jaime, bro, you okay?"

"Yeah…" _Stop thinking about everyone else and focus on Bart!_ “Are you free Saturday?"

Bart smiled, “Yeah, sure. What do you wanna do?"

Jaime let out his breath and the nervousness finally left his body. “I was hoping to go see a movie, if that’s cool."

Bart’s smile grew wider and his white teeth gleamed. “Can’t wait!" Quickly he leaned up and pressed a kiss to Jaime’s cheek before walking down the hallway to his class.

Jaime laughed to himself as he placed his hand over his cheek. _That wasn’t so bad, but now I have to face Saturday night._


End file.
